Good Cat
by whitexfcrime
Summary: Api memelihara kucing bernama Air. Air adalah kucing yang baik dan penurut, tapi suatu hari pertengkaran dimulai dan ternyata Air bukan hanya sekedar kucing biasa. 'Kucing baik bisa jadi kucing jahat, Api dan aku menginginkanmu'


_"Kucing baik juga bisa berubah menjadi jahat. Hanya saja dia memperlihatkannya nanti"_

 _Api mempunya kucing bernama Air tapi tidak disangka kucing itu bukanlah kucing biasa seperti yang dimiliki Yaya atau Ying_

 _Kucing ini dapat menjadi mengerikan. Mau tidak mau ia harus bisa mengendalikan kucing ini_

 _"Miaw..."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Ｎｏｔｅ_**

Disclaimer: Monsta Studio

Pairing: Air x Api

Rate: T+ [Akan berubah seiring waktu berlalu]

Warning: Yaoi, No Super Power, No Alien

 **Don't like? Don't read. I already warn you, if you homophobic just press 'back' button. I don't accept sarcasm comment**

 **But if you like, please give me RnR or maybe fav and follow? Thanks before**

* * *

Ｑｕａｒｒｅｌ

* * *

 **[Api]**

Kudapati kucing peliharaanku yang kutemukan minggu lalu sedang tertidur di atas sofa. Aku mendekati kucing yang bernama Air itu dan mengelus kepalanya

"...Nyaa...". Ternyata kucing bisa mengerang juga. Aku jadi ingin tertawa walau kutahan

Hari ini hari sabtu, sekolah libur. Aku bisa dengan leluasa mengajak Air bermain, kalau dia tidak tidur

"Air...Air...Bangun". Aku mengguncang tubuh Air. Aku menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri sih walau dia bukan manusia

"Nyaa..."

"Nanti aku belikan ikan segar deh sama susu sekalian". Tapi kucing ini tetap tidak mau bangun. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. "Ayo—"

 _ **'Tok tok tok'**_

Perkataanku terhenti ketika mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Langsung kutinggalkan Air dan berjalan ke ambang pintu. Ketika kubuka disana sudah berdiri Taufan dengan kucingnya yang kalau tidak salah bernama Halilintar

"Api! Aku mau minta tolong, boleh tidak?". Taufan langsung bertanya

Aku mengernyitkan alisku. "Mau minta tolong apa?"

"Jaga dulu Halilintar ya! Aku ada urusan penting!"

"Eeehhh?!"

"Tolonglah! Sekali ini saja!". Taufan membungkukkan badannya. Aih, kalau sudah begini mana bisa kutolak

"Hah...yelah...yelah...". Aku mengangguk pasrah

"Nih! Tolong jaga halilintar ya! Dia tidak suka kebisingan, dia suka makanan pedas dan jangan mengganggunya atau kau akan dapat luka sepertiku!". Luka Taufan memang mengerikan tapi tidak kusangka itu perbuatan kucingnya

Dengan hati-hati kuambil kucing bermata merah menyala tersebut. Raut wajahnya kelihatan tidak suka, tapi semoga dia tidak membuatku kehilangan nyawa

"Sudah dulu ya, Api! Bye~!". Dengan seenak jidat si Taufan meninggalkanku. Ia pergi dengan skateboardnya

Menyebalkan—!

Kututup pintu rumahku. Ketika aku melirik ke samping ternyata Air sudah bangun. Ia menatal ke arahku dan Halilintar. Lantas aku mendekatinya dan menaruh Halilintar disebelahnya

"Air, ini Halilintar. Dia akan jadi teman mainmu hari ini, mau kan?"

Air malah membuang muka. Muncul perempatan imajiner di kepalaku

"Ayolah, Air!"

"Miaw...". Dia tetap membuang muka

"Raawwrr!". Dapat kudengar suara aneh, ternyata Halilintar sedang menggeram!

Alamak! Aku lupa dia tidak suka kebisingan!

Cepat-cepat kuambil makanan kucing, Taufan bilang dia suka pedas. Langsung kusuguhkan makanan kucing terpedas yang aku punya. Untung dia mau memakannya

Aku mendelik ke arah Air. "Halilintar, tunggu disini sebentar ya"

Ｍｉａｗ

 **[Author]**

Api membawa Air ke kamarnya. Disana ia meletakkan kucingnya di atas tempat tidur

"Air, kenapa kau tidak mau berteman dengan Halilintar?"

"Miaw"

"Aku tidak mengerti"

"Miaw"

Kelihatannya Api mulai frustasi. 'OH, TUHAN! APAKAH INI COBAAN KARENA AKU MEMAKAN LASAGNA PUNYA FANG KEMARIN?!', batinnya sangat frustasi

Mungkin Api tidak mengerti tapi Air mengerti dan di mata Air, dirinya tidak suka sang majikan meggendong kucing lain

"Air, mengertilah!". Kali ini Api menaikkan oktaf suaranya, tangannya terarah untuk memegang ekor Air

Tapi apa?

 _ **'SRAATTT!'**_

Tangannya dicakar. Pertama kali tangannya dicakar oleh sang kucing!. Matanya melebar, ia seakan tidak percaya

Pandangan sang kucing juga menjadi lebih tajam, lebih dari Halilintar tadi. "RAWWWRRR"

Api melangkah mundur. "Akh!". Tangannya terasa sakit karena cakaran Air membuatnya berdarah

Kucing ini yang tadinya ingin mengamuk jadi diam seketika. Matanya melirik ke arah luka sang majikan. "...Mi...aw...". Tubuh Air berbalik dan ia melompat keluar lewat jendela

"Eh?! Air! Air!". Api melihat keluar jendela tapi Air sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Cepat-cepat ia lari keluar, kelihatannya Halilintar bingung apa yang terjadi. Jadi Halilintar juga ikut keluar rumah

Halilintar dapat melihat wajah kawan majikannya yang hampir menangis. Ia meneriaki nama kucing peliharaannya

"AIR?! AIR?!"

Halilintar menggeleng pelan. 'Manusia dan hewan memang tidak sepantasnya berteman', begitu batin kucing bermata merah menyala ini

Api sudah mencari kemana-mana tapi tetap tidak menemukan sosok kucing miliknya. Tadi Halilintar juga sudah diambil Taufan dan Taufan bilang dia juga akan membantu mencari Air besok

Ｉ ａｍ ｆｏｏｌ

Malam ini Api tidak bisa tidur. Air matanya mengalir terus, ternyata ia adalah majikan yang jahat

Ia melihat-lihat foto dirinya dan Air di ponsel. Padahal baru seminggu memelihara kucing itu tapi terasa seperti bertahun-tahun

Berjam-jam ia menangis sampai air matanya kering. Bibirnya juga bengkak. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi

Mungkin Air akan kembali besok atau dirinya yang akan mencari. Itulah yang dipikirkannya

Karena Api sudah kelelahan, ia tidak sadar bahwa jendela di belakangnya belum ditutup sementara matanya sudah tertutup

Dan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Bayangan kucing itu terlihat, kucing dalam kegelapan itu melompat ke lantai. Melihat wajah majikannya dari bawah

Kemudian-

"Bodoh". Sang kucing mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia. Manusia dengan ekor dan telinga kucing yang masih menempel dan shirtless

Tangannya yang pucat mengelus pipi majikannya

Ｙｅｓ， ｙｏｕ ａｒｅ

 **[Air]**

Aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa ada orang bodoh seperti dia yang menangisi kepergian kucingnya? Harusnya dia sedih ketika manusia lain meninggalkannya apalagi aku meninggalannya hanya baru beberapa jam dan hasilnya sudah begini

Aku jadi kasihan padanya. Kunaiki tubuh majikanku, masih kuelus pipinya

Kujilat bibirnya. Aku mulai memperpendek jarak antara bibirku dengan bibirnya—

— saat kemudian sebuah tangan yang hangat memegang tanganku yang dingin

[To be Continued]

* * *

A/N: HOLAAAA! Aku belum lanjutin yang 'Behind the Mask' tapi udah buat yang ini huhuhuhu

Oh, iya. Aku cuma mau ngeluarin imajinasiku saja dan muncul ide fict ini

Ini baru versi AirApi, nanti ada HaliTau sama GemFa o(≧∇≦o) Ada yang mau? kalau enggak ada gak papa :'3

Do'akan tangan ini merestui dan updatenya gak bisa kilat deh kayaknya soalnya udah mulai masuk sekolah dan diriku sudah kelas 9 :'3

Nah, jangan lupa RnR nya ya~!

Gini-gini saya butuh kritik yang mengunggah selera haha （〒▽〒）


End file.
